


never coming back down

by crimsonheadache



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ball, Imagery, M/M, Masquerade, Secrets, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache
Summary: it's a valentine masquerade, secrets, and whispers galore
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	never coming back down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelladonnaLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaLee/gifts).



> hi [BelladonnaLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaLee/pseuds/BelladonnaLee)! I hope you like this little drabble I wrote up for you! I wish I could have written more than the 200-word limit!
> 
> thanks for the quick beta, [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote)!

Albus watched as people around him were laughing and dancing. All hiding their true faces under masks of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. Bright lights overhead forced him to blink a few times as he gathered his bearings around him in the massive ballroom.

A valentine masquerade. 

Light hues of pinks and purples with some sapphires mixed in flowed effortlessly as Albus causally stood in his dress robes, watching folks mingle, unaware of who was behind the mask.

Scorpius invited him ages ago, and he hadn’t forgotten the way his heart palpitated.

It had been a Malfoy family tradition to host a grand party for a few holidays every year.

This year, Mr. Malfoy chose Valentine’s Day, and Albus attempted to hide the quiver in his hand that was holding his champagne at the memory. 

_“What is your favorite holiday, Albus?”_

He remembered the way the older man’s eyes were stuck on him, penetrating every orifice of him, and he shivered.

_“V-Valentine’s Day._

Albus searched under his own golden mask, and when familiar icy grey eyes caught his own, holding secrets only they knew, he trembled where he stood, knowing without a doubt he was lost for the night.


End file.
